


Amorra Week- Day 4: Apology

by Raven_Hallowryn



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Amorra Week, F/M, Romance, amorra - Freeform, apology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Hallowryn/pseuds/Raven_Hallowryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot for the fourth prompt of Amorra Week (Winter Edition 2012).<br/>Korra finds out about a secret trial being held at City Hall without her and it enrages her!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amorra Week- Day 4: Apology

Korra was frantic, she had no idea how things had escalated so quickly before she could do anything but if she didn’t act now she would never have chance to. Her emotions were mess, ranging from fear, anxiety and shame to fury, determination and spite; she wouldn’t let them do it, she couldn’t let them decide her future without giving her a chance to fight for it.

She walked up the polished white marble steps with her fists clenched at her sides, clad in one of her usual high collared sleeveless blue tops, indigo slacks and her typical fur waste sash along with the cobalt arm-warmers that had become her staple, but despite the usual clothes, her hair was a lose tangled mess from running her fingers through it in panic and frustration.

“Avatar Korra?” Two metalbending police officers were standing guard at the doors of City Hall but she marched right past them. “Wait! You can’t go in there! Stop…”

The men tried to halt her but Korra pushed them back with swift airbending and slammed open the massive doors with her considerable strength, stomping inside like a wild beast. Her anger flared further with adrenaline pumping in her veins but what she found inside that polished pristine hall made her blood run cold.

The Council was gathered in their seats looking stern, distant, cold and unmerciful, even Tenzin and the flirtatious Water councilman Verrick seemed hard and ruthless as they stared down at the man kneeling on the ground before them. Chief Beifong and more of her officers surrounded the prisoner but it was unnecessary, not only was he securely bound in metal shackles and anklets, he was also obviously dazed and maybe paralyzed, possibly drugged, his handsome face was covered in dark bruises as if he had made no attempt whatsoever to defend himself from an attacker.

“AVATAR KORRA! What is the meaning of this?!” The head of the Council stood, appalled by her rude entry. The prisoner on the ground immediately looked towards her, dazed pale blue eyes going wide with unadulterated panic- he obviously didn’t want her to interfere and she knew it.

“That’s what I should be asking! Why the fuck is this going on behind MY back?” Korra roared furiously and rushed forward, shoving Lin Beifong out of the way to stand next to the crouched prisoner.

“Avatar, this matter need not concern you.” The Earth councilman replied bluntly.

“Need not concern me? I was the one who defeated Amon! I was the one who ended that war! I was the one to return the bending of every single equalized victim! I am the Avatar! So guess what? IT FUCKING CONCERNS ME!” Korra shouted, stomping her foot on the floor so violently that the whole structure shook with wayward earthbending.

“Avatar Korra, we are merely holding a trial for a long sought after criminal. If you wish so ardently to participate, please feel free to do so but it will not alter the current situation.” The Fire councilwoman spoke with stony politeness, trying to cool the tempers of her colleagues.

 “Trial? You call this a trial? No trial starts with the sentence already decided!” Korra snapped in pure outrage with her fists clenching so hard that her nails nearly cut into her palms. “You aren’t even going to give him a chance to defend himself! You won’t even let the public know what’s happening in here!”

“This man has no possible defense! All the evidence and testimonies speak against him. Even his closest allies have accepted to testify towards his guilt, all of us have seen this man’s cruelty with our own eyes! Even you saw it, Avatar Korra!” Tenzin spoke out diplomatically but with a cold edge that Korra never knew he possessed. She could only assume that he was still resentful of having his family kidnapped and terrorized, even after seven years he still appeared to cling to such a grudge.

“And the fact that this trial is kept secret is merely to ensure the safety of all those present. After all this man can perform the most atrocious acts of bending known to mankind with only his mind, we would be fools to repeat the mistake that happened in this very hall decades ago with Yakone and your predecessor.” Councilman Verrick spoke in his usual mellow voice but distantly and somberly.

“So you’ve already decided, haven’t you? He doesn’t even get a chance at defending himself because you’re all so scared!” Korra grit her teeth, trying not to shout more than necessary. “Tell me then, what will it be? Life in prison?”

“I’m afraid the situation is far more complicated than that, Avatar.” The head councilman spoke harshly but seemed reluctant to look her in the eye.

“His skills are too powerful. Putting him in jail would be a recipe for disaster, he would become a threat to everyone around and could easily escape again so in the end locking him up would be impractical.” It was Chief Beifong who spoke and Korra spun to face the woman with shock stamped on her face as if she had just been slapped.

“…What?” Korra spoke softly at last but everyone seemed too uncomfortable to respond so she shot accusatory looks at every Council member with her panicked rage flaring further. “You intend to execute him?!”

“He has left us no other choice.” The head councilman spoke again.

“WHAT?!” Korra marched right up to the Council table, slamming her hands onto it. “Who do you think has spent the past seven years cleaning up old equalist cells and dismantling the gangs for you?!  HIM!” Korra pointed stubbornly towards the kneeling prisoner whose pale eyes remained lifeless and resigned with his shoulders slumped and his head bowed in defeat. “Does he even look like he’d try to escape? Has he resisted arrest so far?” Korra snapped towards the Chief of police this time.

“He did at first but eventually he submitted willingly.” Lin agreed reluctantly, neglecting to point out that her men might have been unnecessarily violent and overzealous given their own past grudges on the man, then again that much was evident given the state he was in.

“Do you have any proof supporting these claims, Avatar Korra?” Councilman Verrick was the only one who seemed inclined to hear her out, possibly because he was the only one who hadn’t been directly affected by Amon.

“How can I have proof when he was forced to work outside the law in this? Can’t you just take my word as Avatar?!” Despair tinted Korra’s angry voice so deeply that it hurt to listen.

“Why do you insist in defending him?” Tenzin asked in complete confusion. “You of all people have seen the horrid acts Amon committed! You were his victim time and time again! He terrified you! How can you possibly stand here and protect him so ardently?”

“Korra, don’t…!” The man formerly known as Amon spoke out at last, guessing what she was going to do by the way she glared and violently grasped at her clothes. He tried to reach out to her but it was too late, she wasn’t listening.

“Because of this!” Korra shocked them all pulling off her top in a split second, tossing the garment away without a care. Underneath she wore only typical Water Tribe bandages around her breasts, her smooth cinnamon skin was peppered with a myriad of scars from all the battles she had fought but what she truly wanted them to see, what she hid under all the high collared tops and tunics she so often wore, was the necklace around her neck- the band was sturdy black leather decorated with spiraling indigo waves and a carved stone hung from it blending translucent cerulean and crimson in a lovely yin-yang pattern.

“What is the meaning of this?!” The head councilman was aghast once again. “Put your clothes back on this instant!”

“Are you implying that you are… _married_ to this…this _man_?!” Verrick hesitated, highlighting the words as if they tasted bitter and completely disgusting in his mouth while he gawked at the choker.

“That’s impossible!” Tenzin stared at Korra with disbelief. “Korra, please tell me that’s not true!”

“It’s true!” Korra stared at the Council defiantly. “Noatak is my husband! The Avatar has been married to the man previously known as Amon for the past five years and you can either deal with it or make an enemy out of me!”

“This is outrageous! Preposterous! Abominable even!” The Fire councilwoman gasped out looking horrified.

“This can’t be. He must be manipulating her! Amon and the Avatar cannot possibly coexist at that level! He must be using her for this exact purpose, to secure his freedom!” The Earth councilman spoke his colleagues, many of which seemed immediately inclined to agree.

“DON’T SPEAK OF US AS IF WE’RE NOT EVEN IN THE ROOM!” Flames gushed around the Avatar, effectively capturing everyone’s attention again. “He did not manipulate me! I love him and I don’t need to explain myself to any of you! It’s none of your business why we love each other but if you think I’m just going to sit back while you kill my husband you definitely have another thing coming.”

“Avatar Korra, Amon is a dangerous man who gathered an army and nearly destroyed this city. He sealed his fate himself and any intimate relationship he might have with someone of your status does not give him any privileges. Even as your husband he is not above the law.” The head councilman spoke with sharp finality and the other Council members agreed with the exception of Tenzin who looked torn and betrayed.

“So your mind is made up.” Korra’s voice dropped into a dangerously soft tone. “That makes you no better than the monster you think you’re judging! You have steeped even lower than Amon ever did with this hypocrisy! Well then, if that’s what you want…”

“Korra, stop.” Noatak tried to appeal to her again, unable to just watch anymore, but she still wasn’t listening.

“My predecessor as Avatar founded this nation…” Korra glared icily towards the Council table, waving her hand around angrily. “Make an enemy out of me and I assure you I will tear it down with every last breath in me.”

“Is that a threat, Avatar Korra?” The Fire councilwoman glared back at Korra.

“Do you think yourself above the law?” The Earth councilman took the side of his colleague.

Korra wasn’t listening to them anymore, their outraged protests and furious remarks fell unto deaf ears as the Avatar’s eyes began to glow a ghostly white. Wind billowed around her with shattering force sending police officers flying and furniture crashing, moisture was sucked out of the very air and rippled around her in slithering wisps of water, flames burst to life licking at everything they could reach to leave charred patterns behind, the earth rumbled and the polished white marble pillars of City Hall began to crack along with the very ground they stood in and yet Korra did not even move as her hair whipped around her face and the forces of nature fell under her control with dangerous force making her float ever so slightly into the air while the trial hall turned into a warzone, leaving only the spot where Noatak still kneeled intact as she shielded him with her power.

“NO! KORRA, STOP THIS AT ONCE!” Noatak stumbled to his feet, dragging the shackles with him, and reached out to her, ignoring how the wind pushed him back and the flames licked and sizzled painfully on his skin as he reached out to her pulling her into his arms. “Stop, Korra.” He commanded insistently.

“They will kill you.” She spoke harshly and coldly with a voice that wasn’t her own but the voice of all the Avatars mingled as one.

“I know.” Noatak held her blank glowing gaze fearlessly while all the policemen and councilors fought to simply stand against the massive pressure of her power. “I have been prepared for that eventuality for a long time. I deserve it for what I have done, Korra. The past seven years do not erase all the sins of my past.”

“I don’t care. I need you.” Korra replied with her voice already wavering back to its original smoky tone rather than the polytonal sound of the Avatar voice.

“I’m sorry, Korra.” Noatak traced her cheek as well as he could with his shackled hands. “I’m so sorry for putting you through this. The past seven years have been the best of my entire life but I don’t deserve you and you need to let go for the Avatar cannot make the world her enemy over one sinful man, the Avatar must be impartial and fair. Please, Korra, be an Avatar both I and the world can be proud of and stop this insanity.”

“Noatak…” Korra whispered out and closed her eyes, leaning to his touch as the ghostly glow seeped out of her body. Faster than it had started, the destruction ceased and the elements calmed silently until the flames flickered into nothing, the water splashed into motionless puddles on the ground, the earth still and the overwhelming pressure of the wind lifted in a single breath.

City Hall was a mess but everyone seemed unharmed, the councilors picked themselves up from the ground as the police surrounded the couple that stood in the middle. Korra wept silently, eyes still closed as she wrapped her arms around Noatak as tightly as she could, knowing it might be the last time she could even so much as embrace him. Noatak reacted by holding her quietly to his chest and petting her hair in a tender goodbye, heedless of all the opposing presences that watched them.

Nobody spoke, Korra didn’t know whether it was out of shock, fear or a simple shred of respect for their farewell but she began to hate the silence even though she refused to open her eyes, she refused to move her face away from his chest so they could watch her cry and witness her weakness but Noatak seemed to have other plans and tipped her face so she was forced to open her eyes and look up at him. He wiped away the tears and kissed her softly.

“Be brave, Korra. Don’t hate them for doing justice.” He whispered for her ears only before letting go and stepping away.

Korra was too shell-shocked and grief-stricken to react and merely watched him, wondering what he was about to do as he walked up to the now standing Council members and kneeled, bowing low enough for his head to graze the ground.

“I realize nothing I can say will change the fate you have bestowed on me, I realize I deserve it and I know that all my efforts to make amends for the past were nowhere near enough to outweigh my sins.” Despite the humiliating position he spoke with charismatic certainty. “But I beg that you accept my apology, in fact I wish I could apologize to the world for my warped actions in the past and I beg that you do not judge the Avatar for our relationship. I apologize that my love for her has led Korra to act so brashly and if I am entitled to a last wish it is only that you forgive her for today and continue to grace her with your respect.”

The Council members exchanged uncomfortable glances and said nothing for several long moments but Noatak never stood from his prostrated pose.

“Don’t apologize for me! Don’t you dare apologize for loving me!” Korra snapped out of her daze and rushed forward, launching herself at the feet of the Council, looking at them all, especially Tenzin and the approaching Beifong, with pleading teary eyes as she shielded Noatak with her body. “Please, I’ll do anything you want, just please reconsider your sentence.”

“I suppose if the Avatar vouches for him we could put him on permanent house arrest…?” Tenzin suggested hesitantly to his fellow councilors.

“And how exactly would that be punishment for his actions?” The Fire Councilwoman snapped, though a lot less coldly.

“Well, we could always just exile him…” Verrick put in tentatively.

“And what would stop him from sneaking back in with a new horde of equalists and wreaking havoc?” The head councilman counter-pointed.

“If I may be so bold as to suggest a simple solution to all this?” Beifong stepped in, standing in a perfect military salute.

“We are listening.” The head councilman nodded in agreement.

“The war has been over and done with for seven years, we won and the city has since returned to normal or even better thanks to the lessons we learned back then- the police force now employs chi-blockers, non-benders have higher representation and the major gangs have been dismantled. If this man has indeed helped clear the remaining terrorist cells and has aided our great city these recent improvements then perhaps he deserves better than a death sentence but he must not go unpunished for his crimes…” Beifong paused for a moment to give Korra a sorrowful look. “The Avatar was the one most affected by the tragic events of the war and she herself has managed to forgive, I propose that we investigate the past seven years further and if Korra’s allegations prove to be true we could try and learn from her example.”

“Forgiveness? Is that your solution?!” The Fire councilwoman enquired snappily.

“What better way to show that the bender society Amon opposed is not the ruthless tyranny he preached? What better way to stand above the equalists?” Tenzin came suddenly in Lin’s aid, adding his own take on her words.

“But he is still a uniquely skilled bloodbender and that practice has been outlawed under heavy penalties.” The Earth councilman seemed indecisive but apparently it was mostly fear that held him back.

“The Avatar could take his bending. It would be fair considering that he did the same to thousands of others.” The Chief of police suggested practically. “And if our investigation proves to be void then without his bending we could legally imprison him for life without having to resort to extreme measures.”

“No! I promised I would never take anyone’s bending!” Korra interjected but Noatak grabbed her hand to soothe her.

“It’s alright, Korra. If that is what they decide, I will accept it. The Chief is right, it is fair.” Noatak spoke softly to the Avatar, urging her to accept whatever the Council decided. After all, to him anything was better than to have to part from Korra and to her anything was better than watching him die.

“Alright…” Korra gave in sadly.

The Council members looked at each other once again, seeking a spark of disapproval between them but none was found.

“I believe that solution befits all sides of this matter.” Tenzin spoke for the Council and they all nodded solemnly in agreement. The Avatar’s words had had just as deep an impact as the Chief’s and nobody really wanted to make an enemy out of Korra so the easy solution seemed like a best course of action. “However, a public statement of apology towards the city will be necessary.”

“I would be humbled to acquiesce to that demand.” Noatak replied, still kneeling, not just out of pleading respect but also because whatever they had drugged him with to keep him from bloodbending was making him far too weak to stand up again.

“Therefore…” The head councilor began to speak in absolute command. “It is the Council’s decision that the man formerly known as Amon be stripped of his bending and placed under domiciliary arrest until an investigation conducted by Chief Beifong herself is concluded, only then will the final sentence be decided.”

“Thank you.” Korra let out a breath of relief and hugged Noatak once again, clinging to him for dear life as she looked towards the Council again. “And I’m sorry for losing control earlier.”

“We will try to overlook that little indiscretion so long as you fulfill your side in this matter.” Verrick stated with something akin to friendliness.

Korra hesitated and looked at her husband with grief painting her face in ashy colors all over again as she paled.

“Do it, Korra. Take away my cursed bending once and for all.” Noatak spoke tiredly but with supporting kindness.

“I’m so sorry…” The Avatar stood slowly, her voice was filled with sadness but she knew that if she didn’t do this now she might never have the strength of heart to remove his bending and live with the guilt, she needed to get it over while she still remembered that there was no other way.

She supported one hand on his shoulder and raised the other, once again her eyes glowed brightly in an ethereal white as she pressed her fingers to his forehead and the light that blazed inside her poured into his body, running through it in a flash. It was over in seconds and when she backed away with her eyes returning to their cerulean blue, tears were stinging at them.

For the first time Noatak experienced the true terror and emptiness of losing his bending, it was as if part of his soul had been ripped out, as if he were missing a limb, but it wasn’t quite the pain he had expected, it was the hollowness, the despair, the loss of purpose that truly overwhelmed him. Guilt swamped him like tar, dragging him into an abyss of self-hatred as he realized this was how every single one of his victims had felt, this was how Tarrlok had felt… Noatak could finally understand why his brother had so easily decided to give away his life to destroy them and the fact that his bending had saved him from the explosion only added more guilt to the already unbearable load in his chest, he could barely breathe with the immensity of what it all meant and he was sure that if he had not had Korra by his side, if her hand wasn’t holding his and if didn’t have her love to give him purpose he would have willingly given up on living, whether it was necessary or not. And yet he still had one thing to live for, he still had her and for all Korra had sacrificed for him, for all she had forgiven, he would be loyal to her for the rest of his life, a life that he would spend making amends and trying to find some solace for his burdened soul.

“It’s done.” Korra awoke him from his dazed thoughts even though she spoke to the Council.

“Then this meeting is adjourned, Avatar Korra. The metalbending police will escort you both home.” The head of the Council dismissed everyone decisively and the higher powers of the city turned their backs on the unpleasant situation, leaving Korra and Noatak in Beifong’s hands.

“Thank you, Korra.” Noatak forced the words out, his voice was heartfelt and he knew that she needed those words to soothe her own distress just as much as he needed to say them. “For taking my bending, for defending me, for loving me….”

“I’ll never let anyone take you from me again.” Korra embraced him tightly once more, murmuring the words in his ear. “I love you, Noatak. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I had to do that…”

“Hush, Korra. Everything will be alright.” He hugged her back, his soothing voice chasing away her fears. “I love you too.”

“Time to go.” The Chief ordered, tossing the Avatar her discarded top that she slipped back on at last.

“Thank you, Beifong. For everything.” Korra surprised the Chief by hugging her tightly before she moved back to help support the weakened Noatak after the shackles had been removed.

“I owed you one.” Lin replied blatantly.

“I would like to thank you as well, Chief Beifong.” Noatak looked at the woman with mournful honesty in his pale eyes. “And it might be worthless now but I apologize for what I did to you in the past, as Amon.”

“…Never underestimate the power of an apology.” The Chief replied simply and turned to leave with rapid strides, forcing the couple to keep up as the rest of the police force escorted them home.


End file.
